


You Can Call Me Your Boyfrend (Anytime)

by Therapeutic_Steter



Series: Prompt Fics [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tattoo Artist Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therapeutic_Steter/pseuds/Therapeutic_Steter
Summary: anonymous  asked: Two separate prompts. Tattoo artist steter and coffee shop saving from a stalker/ex. I love your work! And there is never enough your writing!





	You Can Call Me Your Boyfrend (Anytime)

“I will pay you twenty dollars to pretend to be my boyfriend for the next five minutes,” the man begged, crashing into Stiles’ counter and glancing behind me. “Or if you'll hide me. I don't care which. Just _please!"_

“Peter!”

The voice was feminine and honestly a little grating. The man gave Stiles a pleading look, hands clutching at the counter. Stiles smirked, hearing the clack of heels on the tile of the cafe and promptly reached over the counter, grabbing the man's shirt and pulling him in for a quick, chaste kiss on his cheek.

“Hey, babe,” he said, still only looking at the man even as he heard a gasp and the heels stopped clacking. “You have good timing. I go on my break in ten,” he said, winking flirtatiously. The man was quick, his body slumping over the counter in relief as he smiled at Stiles convincingly adoring. Wow, the man was actually pretty hot.

“Perfect,” the man purred, and Stiles almost swooned.

“Who is this?” a woman's voice demanded and Stiles finally looked over, putting on his patented customer service grin.

“Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't even see you. What would you like to order?”

The woman was visibly seething, glaring at Stiles with narrowed eyes. Stiles thought she probably would've been very pretty if she didn't look like she was trying to mentally kill him

“Who. Are. You?” She demanded again, stomping her foot like a child. “You just kissed my fiancé! How dare you, you homewrecker!”

Stiles raised a brow, glancing over at the man, wondering what he'd just got involved in. His impulsiveness could be dangerous sometimes.

The man rolled his eyes, looking unperturbed. “Just another one of my sister's attempts at pawning me off to someone. You know how she is, dear,” the man explained, taking Stiles’ hand over the counter and pressing a chaste kiss to it. “She's a bit traditional and refuses to take no for an answer, unfortunately.”

“Talia didn't tell me you were dating anyone!” the woman denied.

“My dear sister would rather I be breeding stock than an actual member of the family; of course she didn't tell you I was dating anyone,” the man spat, lip curling in disgust, and wow, he was even hot then too.

“Hey, babe, calm down,” Stiles murmured, playing the part, as he gently ran his thumb across the skin of the man's hand. He turned to the woman, still with his customer service smile. “Look, there's clearly been a miscommunication, but we've been dating for a little while now and I'd appreciate it if you could stop making a scene and leave me and my boyfriend in peace. I don't know what his sister told you, but she was wrong.”

The woman glared at him, huffing before turning on her heel and stalking off. Stiles rolled his eyes at her theatrics but didn't comment.

“Thank you,” the man said as soon as she was gone, looking up at Stiles with grateful eyes. “You are an angel.”

Stiles laughed, leaning onto his arms over the counter as there were no other customers at the moment. “Was that true? Your sister really tried to pawn you off to that psycho?”

“Basically,” the man said, shrugging. “She's very...controlling.”

“You don't say?” Stiles said with a hum. “Well hot guys with bad days get free coffee,” Stiles said, winking once more before turning to create one of his famous creations.

“A true angel,” the man repeated, sighing. “I'm Peter, by the way.”

“Stiles,” he responded, procuring the drink with a flourish. “Or you can call me your boyfriend, if you want.” Stiles flirted teasingly.

Peter laughed delightedly. “Only after I take you to dinner,” he agreed.

Stiles grinned. It was a date.

\-----one year later-----

“You don’t have to do this,” Peter said, needle held steadily.

“No, no, I said I would, I’m totally doing this,” Stiles denied, nearly vibrating in the chair as he fought the urge to squirm.

Peter rolled his eyes but readied the needle over the outline that had been placed on Stiles’ skin. “Just tell me if you need to stop,” he said, before starting to ink the tattoo.

Stiles’ choice was a small fox, hopping down from his side to his hip. He’d asked Peter to design it after learning that the man was a tattoo artist and now after a year of dating Stiles had decided to mark the occasion. Talia had not been too thrilled when her attempt to set Peter up hadn’t worked out, but Stiles had charmed the rest of Peter’s family like a whirlwind—especially Talia’s children—and they’d all expressed their displeasure when his sister had tried to speak ill of the younger man. Peter had laughed so long he could barely breathe when Cora, Laura, and even Derek had given their mother what was known as the ‘Hale brows’ in response to her trying to break him and Stiles up.

“He’s perfect for Uncle Peter, mom,” Laura argued.

“Yeah, he’s just as sarcastic and funny,” Cora said, standing on her tippy toes between her siblings, like that would give her opinion more weight.

“And he’s nice,” Derek added quietly, arms crossed and almost curling his head down into his hunched shoulders. “And he made those lemon cookies after I told him I liked them.”

“Oh, those were so good!” Cora exclaimed, grabbing Derek’s arm, disagreement with her mother completely forgotten. “Do you think he’ll bring them next time too?”

“If he even lasts that long,” Talia huffed, rolling her eyes. “You all know your Uncle has a tendency to avoid commitment.”

Laura smirked, ever the rebellious teenager. “I don’t know, mom. Uncle Peter’s eyes were practically sparkling whenever he looked at Stiles. You might want to get used to him.”

Talia gave up on convincing her children of what she knew was the truth. After all, who was the real insane person for arguing with a child? She had put it behind her and figured Peter would take care of the rest, loving and leaving Stiles like all the rest.

She hadn’t counted on Stiles being different.

“If you break up with me after this, I’m going to have to murder you,” Stiles said through gritted teeth as Peter inked the fox on his skin, pulling Peter from his thoughts. “Like, my hands will be tied. I’m getting a tattoo for you, facing my fear of needles. If that doesn’t say ‘You better love and appreciate me,’ I don’t know what does.”

Peter laughed, pulling the needle away from Stiles’ skin as he did so. Oh, how he loved this man. “You are ridiculous, and I love you,” Peter said, leaning forward to kiss Stiles’ forehead. “Rest assured, I’m not going anywhere, darling.”

Stiles grimaced as he started with the needle once more, breathing slowly through his nose.

“Almost done, sweetheart,” Peter murmured, soothingly.

“Seriously about to pass out,” Stiles said, glancing down before quickly clenching his eyes shut. “Oh my god, that was blood. Peter, I’m bleeding. I’m dying. Holy crap. I don’t want to die in the summer. The summer is icky. I want to die in winter where everything goes to die and I want a mighty oak seed planted with my ashes and I want to be nourishment for it and everyone can come and visit my tree instead of a grave and—”

“Stiles,” Peter interrupted, smirking lightly. “I’m done.”

Stiles took a shaky breath, looking down as Peter got a towel to gentle pat away the thin trails of blood that had trickled down Stiles’ skin. Peter glanced up at Stiles’ face under his lashes and felt warmth in his chest at Stiles’ soft look at he studied the fox.

“It’s beautiful,” Stiles whispered, fingers brushing against the skin around the tattoo, scared to touch it directly.

“You’re beautiful,” Peter corrected, grinning when Stiles looked up to meet his eyes. “This is just the sprinkles on top of an already perfect treat.”

Stiles blushed bright red even as a goofy grin stretched across his lips. “You fucking sap,” he accused, wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. “Thank you,” he murmured against Peter’s lips.

“Anytime, dear.”

“Now, hurry up and patch me up. I’ve got to get home and bake up some of my peanut butter brownies to bring to your sister’s tonight.”

Peter snorted, rolling his eyes as he went to gather the medical supplies. “You know you’ve already won over her kids. Talia is literally the only one who is unhappy with our relationship anymore. Even her husband’s come around.”

Stiles grinned mischievously. “But tonight your parents are going to be there.”

Peter glanced over at him. “My mom adores you, Stiles.”

“But your dad loves peanut butter and he’s not sold yet.”

Peter laughed, kissing Stiles’ temple before smoothing a bandage over the tattoo before Stiles’ let his shirt drop over the skin. “I’m sure you’ll win him over, love.”

Stiles leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss which Peter quickly took advantage of, reaching up to grasp the back of Stiles’ neck to hold him close and lengthen the kiss. Stiles hummed against his lips, his grin devolving into giggles that made Peter’s heart flutter with warmth.

“I’ll see you when you get home tonight,” he murmured, foreheads pressed close. “Thanks for the tat, babe,” he added in a tease.

Peter chuckled, kissing him once more before Stiles pulled away to grab his things. Stiles startled when Peter reached out to squeeze his ass before he threw a smirk over his shoulder and did a teasing little shimmy.

“Get out of here before I do something that’ll get me fired,” Peter said with a grin.

“Happy Anniversary,” Stiles crooned as he headed out the door. Peter watched him walk away, feeling truly happy and at peace.

He really did love that little shit.


End file.
